First Sighted Love
by Cielois-Phancyhive-1889
Summary: Ciel is 17 now and is still pondering over a one time thing happened when he was 15 and fell in love at first sight.A new student also comes to the school and is in all Ciel's classes, for the first time Ciel can't think of the past love when around this new student, Alois Trancy. OOC,AU,BL. T for swearing and implied sex.
1. First sighting

**Yeah, third story. I only got my other stories up so quickly because 'Not that Far When Your're Near' was already typed out and 'Crystal Lavender Flowers' was just an idea I liked so I typed it up really fast. This is just a like story I wrote if you really want to read about Sebastian, no he's like only going to be mentioned a couple of times .Review!Enjoy!**

**RATED:M**

**WARNING:BOYXBOY DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! OUT OF CHARACTER CHARACTERS!**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI/BLACK BUTLER!**

The moans, the panting. I could still hear those arousing sounds. I needed to get over this. It happened 2 years ago when I was 15. I had to attend a classmates formal bal well dressed as the opposite sex. A male dressed as a female. I had dressed this way, because the host of the formal gathering presumed I knew'Robin' so he gave me 'her' course I had to show up as Robin, it was a formal event, I was wearing a french dress my tailor had made me under the radar of other nobles. It was puffy and pink with black ribbons, pink roses, white lace, and silky off-the shoulder straps(A/N, If you can't picture it clearly it's the dress he wore in episode 4 of season 1 as 'Robin') I was bored, so I looked around the bright,white,ballroom and that's when I saw outfit consisted of White pants, a black dress shirt, a white tie, a white jacket with a red rose, black gloves, and a mask covering his eyes with black and white swirls. He had silky blond hair that was a little messy, but he was beautiful.

I hardly remember what his face looks like any more. I really should stop reminding myself of him and move on.I'm bisexual, though I try to hide is my final year of high school now. It has been a week since school started, it is nice to be away from the manor where my father's former butler, 3 idiot servants and my current butler were. Since my parents death those were the only people I had left. At school my life seemed great to a third party, I'm a straight A student, had many acquaintances, and am engaged. My parents had arranged for me to be married to Elizabeth, one of my only living relatives left. I knew Elizabeth loved me she gave me genuine smiles, always wanted me to be happy, and had admitted it on several occasions without anything from me in is after all only family in my eyes, I could never see her as anything more.

It was Monday. We were getting a new student in our homeroom. The teacher entered the room after everyone sat in they're seats, behind him was a male. He wore black shorts to his mid-thigh, brown thin-high heeled laced up boots, a white dress shirt and a forest green also had beautiful crystal blue eyes and messy blond hair.

"Everyone this is your new classmate Alois Trancy." the teachersaid"You may now sit " he only nodded as he walked to the only seat available, the one to my left. If you were one to judge someone soully based upon their appearance you would have never truly known Alois. He took all the same classes as me on the same schedule. If you were that person you would most likely call him disgusting names that could hurt a person's pride labeling him a slut or a more commonly said 'idiot' without knowing him. Though I observed him for a while I learned that he was the exact opposite of those well as the labels you may have thought he would say inappropriate things while talking through the whole class, not even go to class, or get in trouble trying to get out of class, basically an idiot as well. He actually rarely talked unless answering questions and as well as many other contradictions to the theories of what he was like, his personality. He did introduce himself to me during a 'study hall' when we could talk instead of actually working like we were suppose to, but Mr. Sucliff was too busy fawning over our principal, Mr. Spears. "Hello, I believe we haven't met, I'm Alois, Alois Trancy." He said politely "We haven't I'm Ciel ,Ciel Phantomhive."

*END OF CHAPTER 1 I HAD A LOT MORE, BUT IT FELT RIGHT TO STOP HERE. I'M GOING TO UPDATE ALL MY STORIES AND PUT UP NEW ONES REALLY SOON I HAVE A LOT OF TIME ON MY HANDS RIGHT NOW SO WHY NOT? HOPE YOU LIKED IT PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. First meeting

**Chapter 2, I'll most likely be updating this story the most with most of it already written out. PLEASE REVIEW! ENJOY!**

**WARNING BOYXBOY DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! OUT OF CHARACTER CHARACTERS!**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI/BLACK BUTLER!**

Somehow throughout the week Alois and I had become 'friends'. We were partnered up in Home Economics to make a be honest I that our supposive teacher 'Mr. Lau' just wanted to see how much he could embarass the males in this class with labelling it the girliest, cutest, and other embarassing and I got along fairly well. A few days ago he had asked me if we had met before."No I believe Monday was when we first met" was my reply, but the question still is on my ming every now and then, at least I don't think we've met designing in collaboration of our ideas the dress turned out to be a 3 layer french midnight blue and dark purple dress with white silk and lace with silky black off the shoulder straps.(A/N If you can't picture it it looks the same as Ciel's dress only with black straps and different color context). For some strange reason I trusted Alois even though I hardly even knew designing the dresss I randomly said"I wore a dress like this once."

"What?"

"I-I mean I'm not a crossdresser or anything, but-" I said trying to explain why I had said something so idiotic when he said"I don't think it is weird that you've worn a dress before, but it looked like this one?"

"Yeah, except the colors were pink, white, and black, my tailor made it for me for a party tha-" I paused once I noticed a look of shock on his face."W-What's wrong?"

"Um, nothing it is just that just realized if we want it to turn out like the design, we are going to need a lot of time"

"I see. Well we could always stay after school on Monday to start." He smiled"Yeah that could work."

That night I dreampt of walked up to me and asked my name. I cannot hear his voice though I know what he says.

"Hello Miss may I know your name?"

"My name? My name."

"Oh I see. How about we do not use our names?"

"Okay."

"You may call me blue-jay"

"And you can call me Robin."

"Well my little robin, would you like to dance?"

"I am sorry, but I cannot dance, I don't know how" I blush embarrassed having to admit I can't dance and to someone as polite and handsome as him."That is okay my Robin we can talk instead."We talk for what seems like days but only minutes. He tells me about his home and his butler,maid and 3 other also tells me things that are quite sad like how he had been sexually abused and for that he cannot easily love or trust. I tell him of my home and servants and how my parents died in a fire. I tell him I can never smile a real smile and I can tell when they're fake and meaningless. We walk down the empty halls of the manor talking. When I tell him the truth. I love him. A single tear falls from beneath his mask. I kiss his cheek then his lips. He kisses me back.

He tells me he's staying at the manor as a friend. We head towards his room. The silvery-white wallpaper flashes by us as we run to his room. He throws me down onto the king sized bed. I had never done this before. Suddenly a thought flashed into my mind- I'm a male. He doesn't know that. Suddenly he speaks as he straddles me "I love you it doesn't matter that your a male robin.""W-what?""I can tell by your eyes when you lie, even when dressed like a girl your eyes tell me that's not what you are." He takes off his mask, but I don't remember his eyes"Don't lie to me my precious robin.""I love you blue-jay." I can't really remember much after that, but that his touches felt amazing as he toyed with my body. The pain quickly turned into pleasure. I remember how I was blushing I wake up. *End of chapter 2 again have more, but had to stop here, sorry I'm not very good at writing sexual scenes. It would be a little weird if Ciel remembered every little detail. I'm hoping to add the Viscount Druitt into this story, as one of Ciel's friends let's see how that works out:3 sorry for errors and that this is put squished with the story. HOPE YOU ENJOYED!PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. First Awakening

**Chapter 3, Wow, sorry I haven't updated this in so long. My brother found and read my copy that was hand written and Thank goodness he didn't read it all, but my parents did see the first few words of the first chapter, but they don't know it's yaoi. My brother does, because he's one of the three people who know I like yaoi besides my aunt and cousin. I'm not really sure how to put Viscount Druitt in this story, but when he does enter the story I'll refer to him as Druitt. I am writing another CielxAlois Fanfic called Scarlet Impurity, it is under my profile if you want to read it and I also have Deathly Bloody Roses another Ciel x Alois fanfiction and my favorite so far, well I like it better than this one .Sorry, I didn't realize it has been over 2 months since my last update. School just started again and I don't have as much time. I wrote this Chapter in school. Please Review !Hope you enjoy!**

**WARNING:BOYXBOY DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! OUT OF CHARACTER CHARACTERS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI/BLACK BUTLER!**

* * *

It's Saturday, but I really wish it wasn't. Even though it's a weekend I have to work and I can't go back to sleep. My idiot servants make so much noise when they break my things. Sebastian also pisses me off with that cocky, know it all attitude he has. Though truthfully I'm glad I have them, but I wish they weren't so annoying. I work throughout the day signing documents and running the Funtom company. After I have finished I slowly fall into deep slumber while still in my office. The dream then continues.

When I awake I first feel a warm feeling as my head rests against a silky fabric as my eyes open I find myself leaning my head on Blue-Jay's chest feeling a warm sensation run to my face as I think of the previous events we took part in. Though Blue-Jay is fully clothed and is once again wearing his mask. I feel as if I am gazing upon a being of the heavens as he leans down and kisses my lips. His kisses are soft and tender, not a trace of force or roughness is left upon my lips. The longer his lips touch mine the more I want him to touch me. I break the kiss telling him we should get back to the party which is still occurring in Druitt's ( the classmate's who held the party.). Excepting the excuse as a gentleman he left me to change and wash up while he leaves first to avoid any gossip later in the night. As lucky as I feel I know that I really have done something stupid. After relieving my self of the smell of sex and contemplating over my decision I clip my 2 fake ponytails to either side of my head as I pull my dress onto my body patting it to hopefully avoid wrinkles from giving me away. As I leave the room I take one last look at the place Blue-Jay held me in embrace and the last place I saw him. I pick up my small pink hat and tie it around my head as I quietly shut the door. Thankfully no one was roaming the halls. I descended the staircase where the bottom revealed many of the guests still talking, laughing, and dancing. I had no intention of joining in on the conversations or anything. I wanted to find Blue-Jay. I wanted to tell him something. I needed to know who he really was because I loved him. After searching for awhile I heard a bell ringing as it echoed through the mansion's empty corridors. Midnight. Upon that ringing bell I left. Sebastian had appeared before me at the stroke of. To avoid suspicion I left with Sebastian. Never getting to ask Blue-Jay who he wad. From then on I never knew who he was. It was all a wasted memory a dream I should get over, but I can't. When you fall in love you just can't. I still regret not asking. I regret not saying goodbye or letting the kiss last longer. I never knew I would long so much for those kisses everyday.

Soon I awake in my king-sized bed in my victorian styled bedroom. The curtains are drawn . The room is empty. As the moonlight touches the floor I see ice blue. That was the color of his eyes. Ice blue. It only took 2 years to remember. Maybe too long.

* * *

MY WRITING STYLE IS A LOT DIFFERENT FROM BEFORE. I LIED DBR IS NOT MY FAVORITE. I LOVE ALL MY STORIES IN SOME DEFINITION. I HAD TO CHANGE THE WHOLE CHAPTER AFTER FINDING IT TO SUIT MY WANTS. WRITING STYLE CHANGES HERE OKAY? GOOD. VOTE ON MY POLL! REVIEW PLEASE!

FINISHED JANUARY 20TH AT 1:35 EST

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!

I'LL UPDATE THIS SOON I PROMISE!


End file.
